Equestria Girls, Element of Imagination style
by Emerald Night 117
Summary: My Spin off of Equestria Girls, It includes Emerald night from The element of imagination and a new Oc. Sunset shimmer's brother, Sunrise Shimmer. Emerald helps his sister Twilight in the new world as they look for her crown, and find that the people are not much different from there pony counterparts. rated T for violence, and Romance, Twilight X Flash sentry of course.
1. Chapter 1

"Who were they?" Twilight asks nopony directly.

"The one who stole your crown Twilight was Sunset Shimmer, and Emerald Night, the one who failed to steal yours was her brother, Sunrise Shimmer. Both are old students of mine." Princess Celestia says, and then goes on to tell how the two formal students became what they are now.

"If you don't get your crown back Twilight, the other elements won't work and Equestria is left without it's most powerful defense." Princess Cadance says. "You must go there and retrieve it before the portal closes and you won't be able to return until thirty moons." Twilights eyes widen but she nods.

"I am going to." Emerald declares.

"She must go alone, If more of you going, it might upset to balance of the universe." Celestia warns.

"Well, if twilight goes alone, she has two ponies to deal with, if I help her, she can focus on her crown as I fend off Sunrise." Emerald says.

"I strongly dislike your logic, stepbrother." Celestia says. Luna and Emerald chuckle.

"Why do you think I married him?" Luna asks. Emerald drapes a wing over her.

"I am a logical pony, surely you must understand that by now." He asks sarcastically.

"Enough talking, go!" Cadance says.

"I'll miss you." Luna whispers to him as he walks to the mirror, her face full of worry

"I'll miss you too. Relax, I actually went there during my years away. It is different, I'll say that." He says. Luna nods. Emerald nods to his sister as they walk through the portal.

_On the other side. _

Emerald steps out, his Emerald green coat turned into skin and Mane Hair on top of his head. With clothes of course. Twilight stumbles out, with spike in tow. Her skin is lavender like her pony form's fur and hair like her other form's mane. Her dress has her cutie mark on it. Emerald's crown turns into a five pointed ninja star.

"Welcome sister, to Canterlot High School. Home of the Canterlot Wonderbolts." He says. Twilight is examining her new body, pulling on her fingers. "You walk like this, and those are hands, and fingers, since there is no magic to pick things up, fingers and hands allow you to, and don't pick things up with your mouth, People don't do that."

"People?" Twilight asks.

"Everyone isn't a Pony, They are called people." Emerald explains. He helps twilight up and the siblings walk to the doors.

"This sure isn't the castile." Twilight says, as they enter the building. Emerald chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald and Twilight walk through the halls. The latter looking around with awe, teenagers resembling ponies they know walk by.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you dropped it. I just found it and thought I'd give it to her." A soft voice says. Emerald and his sister peak around a corner to see Sunset and Sunrise Shimmer cornering… Fluttershy!

"Well, I was about to pick it up when you swooped in and ruined everything. You shouldn't be picking things up that don't belong to you." Sunset says.

"It doesn't really belong to you either." Fluttershy mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Sunrise says, as he corners the shy person.

"Nothing." Is whispered

"You know that crown is as good as mine. Pathetic, no wonder your best friends are stray animals." Sunset says.

"How dare you!" A new voice enters. All eyes present dart to Twilight and Emerald. Emerald with his arms crossed and glaring at the Shimmer twins. The two females charge forward in a glaring match.

"What do you say?" Sunset says.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Twilight says. The two noses are almost touching when Sunset and Sunrise smirk.

"You must be new here." Sunrise starts.

"I can talk to anyone anyway I like." Sunset finishes. Emerald rolls his eyes. An act that doesn't go unnoticed. As Sunrise throws a fist in his direction. Who, as you readers know Emerald, blocks and don't fight back.

"I'd advise you don't do that if you want to keep your pride." Emerald warns with a voice so cold that it could be felt through the portal. The tone visibly shakes Sunrise and Sunset. They walk briskly away.

"I can't believe you stood up to Sunrise and Sunset Shimmer." Fluttershy says.

"Sunset Shimmer." Twilight says.

"You've heard of her." The shy person asks.

"Sort of." Emerald. "I am sorry; I am Emerald Night, or Emerald. Twilight's brother."

_Time skip, meeting Pinkie Pie._

"Don't you have a twin sister who looks exactly like you with a dog that looks like that?" Pinkie Pie says.

"I might." Twilight says. Emerald is leaning against the wall spinning his star on his hand.

"Sign here." Pinkie says. Emerald looks up for a second and returns to his skill on the star.

"Did someone order a lot of fizzy apple cider?" A western voice says.

"Me Me." Pinkie says, running to... Applejack.

"Can you bring the rest in?" AJ shouts to someone through the doors.

"Eyup." Big Macintosh says.

"Hey, I know you." AJ says. "And you." Referring to Emerald.

"You do?" Twilight asks.

"Sure, you gave Sunset and Sunrise the what for today. Heard he nearly made Sunrise pee himself." AJ chuckles. Emerald's face stays stoic. After Pinkie Pie tells AJ that Twilight is running against Sunset for princess of the fall formal and AJ Explains what will happen.

"We need to go." Emerald says. "Nice meeting you all." Twilight and Emerald split ways as Twilight heads to the library, Emerald heads to the forest line. Reaching it, he practices throwing his star, since it is designed only to leave a nasty bruise, it bounces back to him. He does flips and other ninja like moves.

"That's pretty cool." A Tomboyish voice says. Emerald turns to see a rainbow haired girl. "I am Rainbow Dash. I heard of an athletic boy with a ninja star practicing here and decided to check it out. "Emerald's face remains blank. "I am sure the guys will love you meet you."

"I am Emerald Night, just Emerald is fine." Emerald says.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Rainbow Dash asks. Emerald nods.

"I need to go now." Emerald says walking past her. "And I heard you have soccer practice soon." Dash stares after his retreating form, confused.


End file.
